


Love Letters

by AliasZero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, First Time, M/M, Underage Sex, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasZero/pseuds/AliasZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given by my dear friend Maira <3</p><p>Dean is getting too many love letters from girls at school.<br/>Sam cannot take it so he lets out his emotions just to realize that Dean is having the same feelings for him.<br/>Weecest. Imagine their ages as you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

Sam so wanted to roll his eyes at the senior girl standing in front of him, holding out a love letter that was meant for Dean. She could not hide her smile which soon turned into some gut turning giggling. Sam sighed and took the letter from her. “I will see what I can do.” He stuffed the letter into his bag as the girl turned around and walked away quickly. That was the third girl who wanted him to pass Dean a damn card or letter. Why must he be the frigging postman?

He flung his bag on his back again and walked out of the entrance. He was heading to the usual spot where he and Dean met up after school but he saw that there was already a girl waiting there. Now, really? Sam did not know if he wanted to puke or disappear first.

Then he heard the familiar “Sammy!” from behind. Sam’s shoulder was wrapped by Dean’s arm before he could fully turn around. “Hey there buddy, how was school?” Dean ruffled Sam’s hair as usual.

“Damnit Dean! Stop!” Sam tried to struggle away. He really was not in the mood for Dean to tease him.

But Dean did not let go of his little brother. He always wanted to maximize the time when he could steal touches of Sam. “Why the sulky face Sammy? You hungry? Let’s go get some grub before we go back.”

Sam glanced at the girl still waiting somewhere near them. “I think someone is waiting for you over there.” He motioned to the direction.

Dean’s face lightened up at the sight of the girl, but he did not let go of Sam. “Amanda!” He flashed his charming smile and nodded. Amanda waved back and started to walk over. Sam bit his cheeks.

Looking down at his shoes Sam stood there in silence. Dean flirted and teased Amanda for a full ten-minute while having his arm flung over Sam’s shoulders. Sam felt like he was about to explode but at the same time he was only some ghost existence standing between Dean and one of his many flings in school.

Sam balled his fists and pushed away Dean’s arm, stalking away quick and not looking back.

“S—Sam? Sam!” Dean was obviously stunned but immediately he left Amanda with a “Talk to you soon!” and ran after Sam.

Dean grabbed Sam’s wrist after chasing him for some time. “What the hell, Sammy?”

Sam brushed away Dean’s hand, “Can’t you just leave me alone?” He snapped, refusing to turn around and trying to walk away again.

“What are you being a bitch for?!” Dean ran his fingers through his hair and stalked his way to Sam again. He pulled on Sam’s school bag and it dropped to the ground. All the content was spread on the ground, including a bunch of love letters from the girls in school to Dean.

Dean bent down to pick up one of the letters, “Sam… Why are you keeping all these?”

“It’s none of your business.” Sam knelt on the ground, clumsily stuffing all the things back into his bag.

Dean held Sam by his wrist again, “Look at me Sam. Answer the question.” He stared at Sam seriously.

Tears were swimming in Sam’s eyes and no matter how hard he tried, he could not blink them away. “I—I don’t know, Dean… I just… I just don’t want you to get them. I don’t want you to, to—” Sam stuttered, choking on his words. The first drop of tear fell on the back of Dean’s hand.

Without another word Dean cupped Sam’s face and forced Sam to look at him. “Sam…” Dean’ eyes widened when he saw Sam’s expression. Sam jerked away angrily and picked up his bag.

This time Dean would not let him go. He grabbed Sam by the shoulders and pulled him into his hug. Sam’s face hit right onto Dean’s heaving chest. He could hear Dean’s racing heartbeat.

“Dean…?”

Dean did not say anything for a while and when he found his voice it came out coarse, “…Sam, you have no idea how happy I am right now…”

“What…?” Sam widened his eyes.

Cupping Sam’s face and bringing him to look him in the eyes, Dean licked his lips nervously and he leant down, brushing his lips on Sam’s lightly.

Sam froze on the spot, his whole body tensing and even trembling a little. He opened his mouth for a few times but no words came out while Dean’s green eyes were staring at him, apparently searching for some response.

“D—Dean…I…you…” When Sam finally found his ability of speech, he stuttered and could not form any real words.

Dean chuckled slightly and then he pressed his lips on Sam’s again, feeling Sam’s lips longer this time. Without realizing it, Sam slowly brought his arms up and placed his hands on the back of Dean’s neck. Taking the hint, Dean pulled Sam closer and deepened their kiss. He nipped on Sam’s soft lip petals and savored the amazing texture, sucking and sliding his tongue across them.

Pulling away a little, Sam was almost out of breath. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were watery. Dean breathes, “You like that, Sammy?” Sam nodded, biting his pinkish swollen lip.

Dean stared at Sam’s lips for a while. Then he took his hand and dragged their way back to the motel quickly.

The next thing Sam knew, was that he was spread on the bed while Dean was kissing him again.

“Dean…” Sam pants heavily as his big brother finally let go of his lips.

“Are you jealous of all the girls I hang out with in school?” Moving away from Sam’s lips, Dean placed soft kisses on his cheek, tracing his jawline and sucking on the pale skin of his neck.

Sam threw his head back, his hand gripping tight on Dean’s shirt, “Y—Yes…” When Dean started kissing his collarbones, Sam bucked his hips against Dean’s torso reflexively. His cock was pressing hard against his jeans already, aching for Dean’s touch.

Dean smirked, “Do you want my eyes to be on you only? Do you want my hands to touch your body, and my lips to kiss you, and my heart to be yours and yours only?” Dean slowly slides his hands under Sam’s shirt. Sam gasped.

“Sammy…?” Dean’s voice was low and husky now.

“Y-Yes... Yes! Dean!” Sam moans loudly when Dean’s hands snaked up to his nipples, rubbing them slowly.

“That’s my boy.” Losing Sam’s clothes quickly, Dean spreads Sam’s legs, “You look so pretty all flushed Sammy.”

Sam covered his face with his arm draped over his eyes, “D—Dean… Don’t look at me like that..”

“You know how I see you, Sam?” Dean fumbled with his belt and unzipped his jeans, pushing them out of the way, “I see you as the one person who I have ever wanted.”

Before Sam could respond to that, Dean fished out a bottle of lube from his duffel and asked, “You know what I am about to do Sammy?”

Sam moved away his arm, locking his eyes with Dean’s, he nodded, “Make me yours, and yours only, Dean.”

Immediately, Dean pours a generous amount of lube onto his palm. He held one of Sam’s legs up and brought his slicked palm to massage the muscles around Sam’s tight hole.

When the intrusion came, Sam almost jumped at the stinging sensation. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. “D-Dean…” He begged.

Dean leant down and kissed Sam’s eyes lovingly, “I’m sorry baby boy. I’m sorry.” He slowly started to move his finger in and out. Sam tossed and squirmed and moaned, gripping the sheet tight. It was hurting and pleasurable at the same time. When the sting went away eventually Sam reached his arms up and held on to Dean’s back muscles. Spreading his legs wider and trying to push himself down to Dean’s finger, Sam only managed to squeeze out one word in between his heavy breathing, “More.”

Soon Sam was moaning nice and loud with three of Dean’s fingers buried inside him. Dean’s cock was diamond hard and he could barely control his breathing, “Sam… You ready?”

Sam nodded frantically. His whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat by now. Licking his lip, Dean lined his thick cock up with Sam’s entrance and as gently as he could manage, Dean pushes in.

And they said first time sex would not be pleasurable. Sam felt like he was in heaven. It was not like it did not hurt at first, but soon, very soon, Sam was a hopeless mess, moaning and running his fingers on Dean’s back, trying to get a better hold of his big brother because every single nerve in his body was on edge. His spine was shaking from the pleasure Dean sent him with every accurate pound on his prostate. His toes were curling as Dean stimulated the tip of his red leaking cock with his thumb rubbing and massaging his slit. Tears were running down Sam’s cheek but despite the drowning and overwhelming sensations, Dean balanced them out with incredible tenderness when he kissed away each droplet of tear gently and lovingly. Sam did not know what love was, until this point of his life. And he knew he was lucky, his realization came as he was literally on the edge of his orgasm, he was lucky because this love from Dean has always been there since he was born.

“De…Dean!!” Sam threw his head back as his groin tightened and his hole clenched around Dean’s pulsing cock.

“Sammy—Fuck!” Dean’s hips stuttered and jerked frantically as they went over the edge together. Sam saw stars as he paints both of their torsos with his come. His fingers dug so deep into Dean’s back that there would be bruises in the shape of his hands. As they were coming down from their highs, Sam slowly relaxed his body and leant back onto the mattress.

Brushing away locks of sweat soaked hair, Dean looked down at his little brother, “How are you feeling?” He was still catching his breath but Dean never failed to put the well-being of Sam in front of his own.

Sam could only manage a genuine smile. He brought his lips to peck softly on Dean’s. Smiling back, Dean let out a sigh of relief and lied beside Sam, arms still wrapped around his brother’s body.

“I’m gonna throw away all those stupid letters.” Dean said suddenly. Sam turned to look at him, biting his lip, “You sure? Some of the girls are pretty close with you I thought.”

Dean nodded, “I can’t care less about them, Sam. You know that.”

“I…” Sam opened his mouth and realized he could not form proper words again, “So…we—we are…”

Dean smirked and shifted his way closer to Sam. Now their foreheads were touching and their breaths were blowing gently on each other’s lips. “I will be anything you want me to be Sammy. Brother, boyfriend, lover… anything.”

Sam gasped and his face turned bright red. “D—Dean…”

“Will you?” Dean asked him in his husky voice, already known the answer.

“Of course, Dean. I will be your everything.”

 


End file.
